


Here You Are With Me

by beautifuldays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dedication, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldays/pseuds/beautifuldays
Summary: “I feel so light whenever he is around. At first, I didn’t like it. But as time goes by, I always yearn for his presence, for his haughty remarks and a loudmouth. It seems like slowly and steadily, I’m being drawn to him.”
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Here You Are With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).



> A fluff fanfiction inspired by a TanaKiyo fanart by @finnthebunneh on Twitter (permission asked and granted to post).  
> Feel free to check out their works here: https://twitter.com/finnthebunneh/status/1255277341846224897?s=19
> 
> This is also inspired by Lovelyz’s song ‘Sweet Luv’. Feel free to listen to it first and understand the lyrics before reading here: https://youtu.be/fOekDEtH1Do

The heavens that were once covered with a shade of apricot to carmine are now blanketed with a darker hue of midnight blue skies. Kiyoko, who has been sitting beside the window sill, together with her journal and pen laid open on her lap, looked up to see this magnificent view. A few moments now and she will be expecting someone to open the door of their humble abode.

Reaching for the page of her journal that is fixed open on her sight, she runs her fingers through it. Reading at a slow pace the things she wrote on it while waiting for that someone, it reminded her of how this all started. This journal is her life-- every word written here comprises of all the journey she went through, of all the experiences she conquered, and even the convoluted relationships she had before the one she is having right now. Everything scribbled in the light parchments of these notes are labeled with all of her heart, may it be painful or not.

Although just like every book and novel she already pored over before, she also has a favorite part on it.

Just as she was about to skim on that segment of her life, the threshold that separates the outside world from her opened and comes closer is someone she treasures a lot more than anyone.

Kiyoko watched as he stretches his arms upward, his toned biceps showing, and yawns afterward. It must be a tiring day for him. She gently sets aside her journal on the sill and stands up, letting that page exposed. The male finally bore his eyes towards her and weakly smiles.

“Welcome back, Ryuu.” She mumbled those words softly, her lips curving into a beam. 

That little gesture from his beloved was enough for him to enliven once again. “Kiyoko-san… I’m home,” he responded, traipsing along the living room to take a seat on the nearest couch, slumping hard on it. Removing his white shirt to feel refreshed from all the sweat he acquired for the whole day, he placed it on top of the tabletop, laying on the warmth of the furniture.

Witnessing how tired he is tugged Kiyoko’s heart, feeling it wrench inside her chest. It has been long since she saw Tanaka this tired that she acted on her own accord, going to their bedroom to get a change of clothes for him. Soon enough, she’s back at the living room and saw a sleepy Tanaka, his forearm covering his eyes from the soft light emitting all over the room.

Reaching his location in slow steps, she knelt beside him and gently lays her soft hand above his head, which prompted the male to remove his forearm and look at her. She showed her the sleeveless undershirt she brought and he gladly obliged, seeing her stoic face as the first view and wearing it quickly.

“You seemed so tired today, Ryuu. Is there anything wrong?”

“Nothing much. Just the usual things. Though today there were a lot of people, so it was kind of a change in the area.” Even if he sounded so happy, there is no mistaking on the weariness apparent on his voice. As he sunk back to the comfort of the couch, it gave Kiyoko a subtle idea that might help the lad unwind down after a hard day.

For some reason, Tanaka felt someone gently scraping skin with his own, and it only took him a few seconds to realize it is his lover, Kiyoko, trying to rest her body above his. This gesture surprised him that pink splotches started appearing on his cheeks. “K-Kiyoko-san…!”

His reaction didn’t seem to bother her as she casually just drops her body on him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her chin resting on top of his chest, and her grey orbs behind the glasses fixated only on those dazzling eyes of the male. She smiles at him; and it felt like billions of stars in the galaxy are incomparable with her adorable smile.

He can live forever if he will be able to behold that sight. _For the rest of his life_.

“Ryuu~” She called him softly and sweetly that it sent shivers on his spine, his rosy cheeks getting more obvious than ever.

“Y-Yes, Kiyoko-san?”

At this moment, the female knew his whole attention is only fixed at her. Thinking about it made her heart skip in joy. “Do you know why I always keep writing in my journal?”

His forehead slightly creases at the sudden question, curious at the query. “I remember you mentioning to me before that it serves as your diary? Writing all your experiences, all the things you did before… right?”

“Yes.” For a while, she chuckles, amazed at his confused expression. “You haven’t seen them yet, have you?”

His ears went pink after hearing her ask that. He did try before, once, when he had a small time to spare where her eyes are not on surveillance. She is a very private person that even Tanaka himself does not know the entirety of those notes. But he decided not to do it, for she gave him her whole trust, and there is no way he will break it. “No… I swear I don’t know.”

She knows it, though. On how he tries hard to uncover her little secrets spilled in her treasure item. But she also knows how Tanaka respects her that it warms her more. “Then I guess I’ll let you inside my world.”

He gulped, nervous at what he’ll hear next. Nodding after her statement, she proceeded at her words. “Written in my journal weren’t just the experiences I had, Ryuu. Everything I placed there is stories from my childhood up to these current events happening on me. I wrote them with all my whole heart that spilling them either makes me ache in pain or cry in joy.”

His eyes were wide, an apology was written all over his whole face. It looked like he was taken aback based on his reaction, yet she still chose to continue confessing. “Some of the things I’ve written there comprises mostly of my childhood traumas, bad experiences in school, and even heartbreaks I earned after some failed relationships. Those weren’t the brightest days I had.”

This revelation of hers was unexpected for him that his mouth dropped open. He was out of words and he felt as if he was deafened after those. “Then… I won’t try asking you about all those then. Unless you are ready.”

With her hands resting on his nape, she gently caresses them. He felt a tingling but warm sensation running from her fingers to those touches that it relaxed him. “All those excruciating stories I wrote, yet I also have a favorite part of them.”

“Favorite part?” He still looks befuddled when she said that last part. Chuckling at him, she gently pokes the tip of her nose. “It’s you.”

It took a minute for Tanaka to absorb those two words she blurted out. Blinking twice, he pointed at himself and repeated what she said. “It’s… me?”

She nods casually. “Is it so hard to believe that? You rooted for me even though I was trying my best to drive you away back then. You stayed beside me when you saw me cry for the first time. And most of all…”

Her right palm found its right place on his cheeks, letting it glide smoothly on his skin. “… you loved me not because I was just some pretty face. You loved me for who I am, and until now I will be forever grateful for that.”

Tanaka never expected for Kiyoko to think of him that way even though they have been together for a few months now. She is an introvert and she is not vocal with her feelings, but seeing how she reciprocates his feelings just as much as he loves her, it made his heart swell inexplicably. Gently squeezing her tiny frame and pulling her upward, he kisses the top of her head tenderly.

“I love you so much, Kiyoko.” He vented those in the sincerest voice he ever had. He just loves this woman he’s holding so much.

That was enough again for her to hear. Resting her head on his heaving chest while hearing the soft beat of his heart that she captured already, she sighed contentedly. “I love you most, Ryuu. I am alright because here you are with me.”

And then, at somewhere inside the same room, the corner of the page of the ebonette’s journal left wide open on the wooden slab near them is slowly being lifted from being blown by a mellow gust of wind. On that paper lies the sweet truth that she kept hidden from him for a while, in which she lettered in the most exquisite way:

“ _I feel so light whenever he is around. At first, I didn’t like it. But as time goes by, I always yearn for his presence, for his haughty remarks and a loudmouth. It seems like slowly and steadily, I’m being drawn to him._

_I don’t think I will ever regret choosing him against all odds. He is the best I ever had. I will never be able to let go of him, for the rest of my life._

_You are the star that completes the universe for it to shine brighter at night. You are the growing leaf out of a stem in a fine spring day. You are the gentlest soul I ever laid eyes on. You are my favorite story among all, Ryuu. You’ll always have all of my heart.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time the author has made a fluff fanfiction. This is also dedicated to her boyfriend for their first month of being together. Comments and kudos are much appreciated for the betterment of the author. Thank you so much.


End file.
